Teruo Akui
| birthday = | age = 20 (Physical) 150+ (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 182 cm (6') | weight = 77 kg (170 lb.) | blood type = 0+ | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = Lieutenant | previous position = Third Seat Officer | division = Third Division | previous division = | partner = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Yuji Akui | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Kentarō Akiyama (Grandfather) Hitomi Akui† (Grandmother) Kenshin Akui† (Father) Yuji Akui (Younger brother) | education = | shikai = Shūrei | bankai = Shinshūrei | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Teruo Akui (悪意輝男, "Sinister Bright Man") is a male . He serves as the Lieutenant of the Third Division under Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Appearance Teruo is a tall, fairly lean-built young man with a toned physique and an oval face. While he has a naturally medium complexion he seems to suffer from , with a number of severely patches on the left side of his face and his left arm. The loss of pigment affects other parts of his body as well. A portion of his relatively short, spiky black hair is grey on the left side. Furthermore, whilst his right eye is hazel, the other one is a peculiar pale blue in colour. He wears a rather form-fitting variant of the regular Shihakushō with its left sleeve completely removed. His Lieutenant's badge is usually strapped on his right arm. Personality Dutiful and driven, Teruo is a lawful man of nigh unwavering resolve. He treats his obligations as a Shinigami in an extremely serious manner. Respectful to his peers and superiors, strict but understanding to his subordinates, polite to everyone. He remains calm under most circumstances, peaceful and focussed in the event he is drawn into a heated discussion so that his disposition might help moderate those possesed of a shorter temper. Truly, an exemplary young Shinigami. However, there is a darker side to his person. His usual demeanour in public is merely the surface. Not a façade, but the tip of an iceberg. The rigid adherence to rules he prides himself in, as well as his determination to protect the Soul Society, stem from his past experiences. Upon closer inspection he is revealed to be sombre, brooding, self-deprecating. Deeply insecure. Unsure whether he is worthy of ever being a Captain of the Gotei 13, whether he is strong enough to keep peace. So that he toils for hours, days on end, meditates, studies, trains. He pushes himself to the breaking point, with nary a moment of respite. Yet, whenever what he cherishes is threatened, whenever he enters battle with an enemy of the Soul Society, his composure and amicability inevitably wear off. He does not falter, however. He does not give up. Instead, the fear that constantly consumes him from within serves as fuel to his pent-up fury. Cold, tranquil fury. He does not rampage like an infernal blaze. Rather, he burns bright and focussed, like an incadescent beam of a plasma torch, and cuts through, pierces through, burns through the enemy. As long as he can stand, they shall fall. History Teruo Akui was born to the head of a low-ranking noble family loosely associated with the . He is the eldest son and has one younger brother, Yuji Akui. He was the Fourth Seat Officer of the Third Division at the time of the . He survived the first major incursion relatively unscathed and for a short while remained the highest-ranking officer actively serving under Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. He fought during the following battle a couple of days later. Ultimately, he proved unable to protect the estate of his family. Severely wounded by "H", , he witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of a group of shortly afterward. Following the Gotei 13's and his recuperation, Teruo was appointed as the Third Seat Officer to replace the late . He spent the following years strenuously honing his combat skills. Eventually, he secretly attained Bankai. He was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant after 's retirement. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Teruo's theme, as chosen by his creator, is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5c_2tDQryE Bleach OST - BL06 Sakkaku]. *Evidently, he suffers from . *According to Njalm2, Teruo's revised Price Level is 30,000. *The name of Teruo's Zanpakutō is a poetic, seasonal Japanese word which refers to an aspect of autumn. This continues the trend established by his late colleagues, , , and . Appearances ''Bleach Renascence *Leaves in the Wind'' *''Fists of Calamity! Two Grandmasters Collide!'' (Mentioned only) *''Rise/Fall'' Battles References Category:3rd Division Category:Character Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Experts